


my soul, your beats

by ParkSoul



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Multiple chapters, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, anime: angel beats, how to tag, some idols will appear here too, watch it its nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkSoul/pseuds/ParkSoul
Summary: lee minho died and was sent to the afterlife to finish his task but with no memories of his living life or whatsoever, he wandered the place alone until he met han jisung, a boy who forced him to join JYP High to finish his task.





	1. prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase is intended
> 
> also sorry for the typos sksks

the sun was already setting and shadows were starting to form behind two silhouettes who were watching from the bridge infront of the building. 

the older of the two looked down and smiled sadly at the smaller, “ do you really have to do this? we could always stay here, you know? this can be our small paradise. we would never be apart and we would never forget each other. ”

the smaller sighed and shakes his head, he was tempted to look at the older but he didnt dare turn his head for he knew that if he will, he will never get this chance again. he would never get the courage to say what he wanted to say. 

“ hyung, you know we cant. this place... this place was for us to finish our task. we cant ignore that. this place will fall apart if we do that. hyung, please, i have to do this. ive been waiting for too long already. i want to move on already. ” the smaller begged as he focused on the sunset, tears form on the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall any second now.

the older shooked his head and looked at the smaller, begging him and holding his hand tightly, “ please, you cant do this. you cant leave me alone. i cant do this without you. the others already left me here so please, dont leave me alone as well. i dont think i can handle it. i dont think i can do it. ”

the smaller smiled at him, reaching his hand towards his face to caress his cheek, “ you can do this, hyung. i believe in you. we already share one heart-”

“ no, no, please dont, i beg of you, please- ”

“ they already had a chance, hyung. this is mine. thank you, hyung. becausw of you, i learned what true love is. because of you i learned stuff i didnt knew about in other places. ”

“ no, stop, please just stop- ”

“ because of you, i learned how to accept what happened to me. you changed me. you gave me a reason to stay here longer. you gave me a chance, hyung, and for that im thankful. so very thankful. ”

“ no, please, dont say it. please, dont say it, i cant do this without you please. ill do anything. just dont say it. ”

“ hyung... thank you for giving your heart to me. ”


	2. chapter one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where am i? how do you know who i am?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase intended.

the wind blew past the empty field where a boy was lying, eyes closed and breaths even. it was as if the boy was asleep which, considering in his situation, he really was. 

he opened his eyes and sat up immediately when he was met with a view he was not familiar with. ‘ how could he wake up here? ’ he thought as he scanned his surroundings. when all of a sudden, he was struck with a wave of fear. he couldnt remember anything. he couldnt remember why he was lying here. how did he even come here?

he quickly stood up and tried to navigate his way through the empty field. there was no one there, not a single soul was present in the area and that scared him. he didnt know where he was and there was no one around to help him in his misery. 

“ hello? is anyone here? ” he stuttered out quietly, trying hard to keep the quietness of the field as if he was afraid that he might break the atmosphere if he spoke a bit too loudly.

he looked around again, trying hard to focus on something. he needs to get out of here. he has to find a way out of this field, he thought as he started running to an unknown direction. 

“ where am i? ” he asked to himself as he started to slow down and eventually stopped by an acacia tree. he, once again, looked at his surroundings and saw a small hill; on top of it was a building. ‘ a building? why would there be a building here? ’ he thought as he slowly walked towards that direction.

as he walked closer, he noticed two things, a small bridge that will help people cross so they wont fall into the water and a boy, a bit younger than him, standing at the start of the bridge.

the boy looked at him, smiling widely and motioned for him to come closer, which he did. he was thrown off with how bright the boy was smiling even though there was a tinge of coldness in his eyes. it was as if, he doesnt want to do this right now. 

“ hey, glad you came! i thought i was gonna wait here for days! ” the boy laughed as he came closer and stopped in front of him. he noticed the other has chubby cheeks and his eyes were really pretty too. ‘ he looks like a squirrel ’ he thought as he continued to listen to the boy.

“ anyways, im jisung, han jisung. im glad you finally came lee minho. we've been expecting you for quite a while now. ” the boy, jisung- his mind helpfully supplied, said.

once he heard his name, he froze and looked at the boy warily, wondering how the hell did he know who he was and how did he know he was here. as if the other could read his mind, jisung laughed again and said, “ youre wondering how i know you, minho-ssi? ” he asked while in between laughter, making minho nod a little, wondering whats funny. 

“ its because youre dead, minho-ssi. youre in the afterlife and youre coming with me to JYP high. we've got some things to discuss. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how to feel about this because i feel abit insecure about posring this stuff.
> 
> also, feel free to comment because i appreciate what all of you think!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting here so please go easy on me.  
> as you can see,,, this isnt beta read so,,,,,


End file.
